daily
by planariang
Summary: Mozaik keseharian pasutri seumur toge. (nashfemkuro; indonesia au; part 3 - ft. kiyoshi teppei, nijimura shuuzo)
1. part 1

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Bagi pasutri seumur toge, mesra-mesraan di mana dan kapan saja bukan jadi masalah. Dapur, ruang tengah, kamar mandi. Rumah mertua, supermarket, trotoar. Pagi, siang, hingga tengah malam. Serius, mumpung Tetsuya belum jadi seperti ibu mertuanya yang suka lempar-lempar pisau kalau sedang kesal, Nash akan dengan senang hati bermanja-manja dengan si guru TK.

Nash baru pulang kerja. Tetsuya menyambut dengan apron motif kotak-kotak di depan pintu. Rambut diikat ekor kuda. Di tangannya ada pisau dapur berlumur darah—Nash hampir kabur dan menutup pintu, dadanya dag dig dug keder. Diam-diam evaluasi dadakan kalau ia sempat membuat hati istrinya tersentil. Masalahnya, dia baru ingat kalau pagi tadi dia lupa giliran cuci piring.

(Minus pisau, Tetsuya pasti akan langsung diterkam oleh Nash. Karena, ya ampun, sungguh, Nash diam-diam punya apron kink.)

"Itu kamu bawa-bawa piso ngapain, Neng?" Nash bertanya, hati-hati. Ingat kalau ini hari kedua siklus bulanan sang istri.

Mata Tetsuya kedip-kedip, loading, "Aah, ini? Tadi lagi bersihin ikan mas, terus aku denger pintu diketuk gak sabaran banget ya jadinya kebawa." Nash pura-pura berdeham. Habisnya rindu pengen meluk istri.

"Itu gagang knop bau amis, Bang. Atuh ya jangan dipegang," Tetsuya protes, misuh-misuh saat Nash hendak menutup pintu setelah masuk rumah. Pegangannya refleks dilepas.

"Bilang daritadi atuh Neng."

"Abang malah main tutup pintu aja. Harusnya sama aku biar sekalian." Tetsuya berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan cepat. Serbet diulurkan pada sang suami, "Nih, Abang elap gagang knopnya terus cuci tangan pokoknya, pake sabun awas jangan lupa. Lapnya nanti simpen aja di deket konter. Aku mau lanjut bersihin ikan."

"Iya ..."

"Terus Abang nanti langsung mandi aja ya, biar bersih ganteng gak bau badan."

"Sip, itu mah pasti. Nanti Neng gak mau dikelonin Abang kan gak asik."

"Yaudah aku ke dapur."

"Mau masak apa?"

"Ih si Abang!" Tetsuya sebal, langkah mantapnya ke dapur dihentikan sang suami pikasebeleun. "Kan tadi pas ditelpon siang mau dibikinin acar ikan."

"Ehe, iya maaf Abang hilap."

"Hilap jangan dipiara Bang nanti kena alzheimer."

"Emang mau gitu Neng punya suami kena alzheimer?"

"Amit-amit ih!"

"Makanya ..."

"Makanya apa?"

"Ini sun tangannya mana?"

 _Gak nyambung ari Abang,_ Tetsuya gemas.

Tangan diulurkan, Nash menunggu kecupan sayang istri. Tapi aksi selanjutnya adalah Tetsuya yang berbalik dan pergi ke dapur. Sahutan Nash tidak dihiraukan, yang ada balasan mengecewakan;

"Dipending dulu sun-nya, soalnya tangan Abang bau amis."

.

 **footnote:** repost dari status fb, sementara complete, kalo ada ide nyangkut tak tambahin chapternya.


	2. part 2

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Pulang kerja, disambut istri di depan pintu, habis bersih-bersih badan langsung makan bareng—kalau Nash pulang menjelang petang. Lantas sholat maghrib berjamaah dan tadarusan bersama menunggu adzan isya berkumandang. Seringnya acara makan malam diundur sampai jam setengah delapan kalau Nash tidak kelaparan.

Demi meminang putri pertama Abah Teppei, Nash yang dulu suka mangkal di terminal Cicaheum menyulap diri jadi calon mantu idaman. Semua demi Tetsuya, si kembang kelurahan. Banyak yang naksir, banyak yang melamar. Hampir saja jatuh ke pelukan orang lain kalau Nash tidak ikhtiar.

Nash kreol, berdarah Indo. Muka masih kerasa sekali bulenya. Lahir dan besar di Tanah Abang, kemudian melancong ke Priangan. Di KTP disebutkan asli penduduk Indonesia. Tapi masih banyak sentimen seputar darahnya yang katanya keturunan kumpeni. Sayang, kakek nenek Nash dulu tak ikut eksodus ke Belanda, memilih tetap tinggal di Indonesia. Gagal membuat Nash menjadi rakyat negara kincir angin. Meskipun Nash yakin, walau ia dan si Neng untuk bertemu mesti meuntas laut leuweung gunung, mereka aslinya ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Takdir ... pfft. Bisa jadi Abang sama sekali gak lahir dan nikah sama aku." Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan geli. "Lagian yang begituan dipikirin."

"Ya dipikirin lah Neng. Ini muka sama darah Abang bikin susah buat lamar kamu."

"Bukan cuma wajah sama darah Abang. Itu tato sama kerjaan dulu di terminal juga jadi pertimbangan Abah. Kalo Abang seumuran Abah, udah jadi korban petrus meureun pas orba."

"Emang Neng mau gitu Abang jadi korban petrus?"

"Ya sok aja sana, da yang suka sama aku banyak. Janda juga tetep laku."

"Si Neng meuni tega." Suaminya cemberut, "Mau poliandri? Da ini mah Bandung Neng, bukan Tibet."

"Canda atuh Bang. Mending makan yuk, kangkungnya nanti keburu dingin lagi."

.

Tak jarang juga Nash pulang lewat jam sepuluh malam. Harus menunggu lebih lama di depan pintu sampai Tetsuya membukakan. Matanya kemerahan, agak sayu. Sepertinya ketiduran. Rambut si Neng lumayan kusut.

 _Beda ya._ Sebelum nikah, papasan dikit aja penampilan mesti rapi jali. Kalau kebetulan belum mandi, diakali dengan parfum wangi. Habis nikah, sabodo teuing sama penampilan. Yang penting menerima apa adanya, luar dalam. _Klise._

"Assalamualaikum, Neng."

Menahan kuap dengan tangan—Tetsuya masih sadar kalau wajah paling jelek perempuan adalah ketika mereka menguap—kemudian membalas salam suami sambil sun tangan. "Waalaikumsalam."

"Maaf ya Abang jadi bangunin Neng."

"Gapapa, udah kewajiban aku kok," Tetsuya kembali menutup pintu ketika Nash sudah masuk rumah. Tas kerja beralih ke tangannya. "Abang udah makan belum?"

"Belum. Gak sempet, kerjaan numpuk."

"Udah sholat Isya?"

"Kalo itu selalu Abang usahain tepat waktu Neng."

"Bagus atuh." Tetsuya menghilang sebentar, menyimpan tas kerja Nash di ruang belajar. "Abang masih mau makan? Kalo mau, aku angetin dulu opor ayamnya."

"Boleh, boleh."

"Ganti baju dulu Bang, nanti kalo kena kaldunya suka susah dicuci." Tetsuya mendorong lembut punggung suaminya ke arah kamar mereka. "Bajunya nanti disimpen di keranjang cucian, jangan disimpen di kapstok belakang pintu."

"Iya Neng, iya. Bawel deh."

"Kalo gak bawel nanti Abang nambahin kerjaan aku."

Nash melengos ke kamar. Tetsuya pergi ke dapur, menghangatkan opor ayam; butuh waktu sepuluh menit. Nash ikut menengok ke dapur setelah selesai berganti baju, menghampiri rak piring dekat kompor dan sang istri.

"Neng udah makan?"

"Belum."

"Mau ikut makan juga?" Tangan Nash berancang-ancang mengambil piring kedua.

"Engga. Abang aja. Aku gak laper."

"Gak laper atau gamau gendut?" _Jleb_. Muka Tetsuya menghangat. "Neng jadi gendut juga Abang masih tetep sayang kok."

"Ya-yaudah, Neng ikut Abang aja."

Kecup tiba-tiba di pipi, senyum Nash terbit. "Nah, gitu dong."

.

 **footnote:** terima kasih untuk **tanpopo-popo, Freyja Lawliet, Aria Ren,** dan **siucchi** yang sudah menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya :') dan maaf belum bisa bales, kulagi krisis kuota /heh

btw headcanonnya mirip-mirip sama fik yang lain ya :'


	3. part 3

**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

Tak sopan bila kebetulan berpapasan di jalan lantas diajak pergi ke kedai kopi oleh mertua, penolakan disampaikan meskipun di rumah Tetsuya menunggu Nash pulang. Duduk di kursi panjang, saling bersebelahan dengan kopi mengepul panas yang disajikan di gelas belimbing bertatakan pisin.

Abah menyeruput kopinya sedikit-sedikit, lantas mengernyit. Pada Sujo si pemilik kedai, dia minta gulanya ditambahkan. Kurang manis, katanya. Nash cuma bisa ikut tersenyum maklum. "Gimana sama si Ntet?"

"Alhamdulillah, Bah."

"Udah ada kemajuan?"

"Kemajuan apa, Bah?" Nash belum sepenuhnya _ngeh_ dengan apa yang dimaksud Abah Teppei.

"Gusti, masa iya gak ngerti ari maneh. Simkuring wae yang belum beristri ngerti si Abah maksudnya kemana," celetuk Sujo. Usut punya usut, pemilik kedai kopi yang baru jalan dua tahun ini adalah kawan sejawat Nash di masa kegelapan. Sama-sama mantan preman, sama-sama tobat karena cewek. Hanya saja, Nash lebih beruntung karena bisa lebih cepat membuat luluh mantan calon mertua. Padahal sesungguhnya dia yang lebih blangsak kelakuannya dulu daripada Nijimura.

"Naon ah, sia nyamber obrolan batur wae," gerutu Nash keki. Tepukan di bahunya dari Abah, dan mertuanya itu tertawa keras.

"Si Abah nanya, perut istri kamu teh udah melendung apa belum."

"Oh," _kemajuan yang itu ..._ Nash mendadak _speechless_. "Yang _itu_ sih ... belum, Bah." Mendadak urat malu Nash yang putus dari kapan hari tersambung lagi.

Tapi memang pertanyaan Abah lumrah sih. Apalagi Tetsuya adalah anak pertamanya yang menikah, mendahului Aanya yang masih belum laku. Cucu pertama pasti didamba-damba; dan bukan cuma Abah, Mamah Riko di rumah juga pasti berpikir demikian. (Nash baru ingat, seminggu yang lalu Tetsuya membawa banyak jamu sasetan sehabis berkunjung dari rumah orang tuanya. Dan tadi malam ... _Gusti_ ... Tetsuya yang _minta_.)

"Tapi kayaknya gak lama lagi sih Bah ...," sambung Nash, meneguk dua kali kopinya dengan jumlah lumayan banyak.

"Ya bagus atuh kalau gitu," timpal Abah sambil nyengir. Sujo berdeham, batuk-batuk sengaja di tengah kegiatan mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru selesai dicuci. Rada cemburu sama Nash; _udah kawin duluan, sekarang disusul mau punya anak—lah aing kapan. Nasib ukur dianggap bubuk panyesaan ngagoreng gehu ku calon mertua._

.

 **footnote:** balesan review nyusul ya di pm, mau kuliah dulu /kabur


End file.
